xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (film franchise)/Deleted scenes
For a variety of reasons, scenes are deleted the movies. Whatever that reason, the scene was good enough to advance from the writers to the actors to the cameras. At many times, these scenes give a more detailed exposition of a plot point, or just give the fanatic an "Easter egg" to be enjoyed. Since they provide additional plot points or exposition, deleted scenes are considered canon, unless they are contradicted in the published scenes of a movie or episode. The following is a list of the deleted scenes from various movies and television series in the X-Men films: Movies ''X-Men *Extended scene of Rogue, Bobby, John and Jubilee in Storm's class. *Scene where Bobby drops Rogue off at her room after hanging out. *Extended scene of Cyclops teaching his automotive class. *Extended conversation between Wolverine, Jean and Scott. *Scene where Jean and Professor X. have a conversation. *Scene set in the underground base of the X-Men. Cyclops is putting on his uniform and has a conversation with Wolverine, asking if he'd be able to follow orders, Wolverine tells him to give him one and Cyclops asks him to put on a uniform. X2: X-Men United *Scene on the X-Jet where Jean uses her telekinesis to pilot the jet, but she loses control and Storm snaps her out of it. *Extended scene at the museum, more of Storm teaching her students. Jubilee runs off and at a exhibit on mutation she demonstrates her ability. *Scene involving Rogue helping some students escape during Stryker's attack on the mansion. *Scene involving Professor X. find a chained up Cyclops, but it is all part of Jason's illusion. *Scene between Bobby, Rogue and John in the woods. *Trapped in Jason's illusion Professor X. and Cyclops wonder an empty mansion looking for students. X-Men: The Last Stand ''To be added ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''To be added ''X-Men: First Class *Erik arrives at an Argentinean Airport and sees a mother with her son, Erik is reminded of a moment he had with his mother, before they were taken by the Nazis. *While trying to recruit Angel Salvadore, Professor X. makes Erik appear dressed as a woman to ease her suspicions. *Extended scene of Banshee training. *Extended scene of Havok training. The Wolverine ''To be added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''To be added ''Deadpool ''To be added ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' *Extended teaching scene with Professor X and Jubilee. He and class discuss the novel "The Once and Future King". *Extended scene with Jean Grey using her telekinesis to enhance her archery. *Cut scene showing Scott, Jean, Kurt and Jubilee go to the mall. The four go to the arcade and Jubilee uses her powers to charge an arcade machine allowing Jean and Scott to play for free. The four have Slush Puppie drinks in the and Nightcrawler experiences his first brain freeze. Jean, Scott and Jubilee go to a records store and encounter another mutant, Scott also jokes that Jean looks like Boy George. Kurt goes to a shoe store but his unusual feet aren't a match for any of them. The four of them watch a breakdance performance and eventually Kurt joins in. *During the rebuilding of the X-Mansion Scott is approached by Beast who has a gift for him, a new visor. Scott is grateful but worries the other kids may now call him "Cyclops". *Another scene set during the rebuilding of the X-Mansion between Mystique and Charles, where he asks her to train the students for combat. References Category:Article stubs Category:Trivia